The invention relates to roof tiles.
There are a variety of roof tiles available on the market today. Many different materials are used in the manufacture of roof tiles, including fiberglass, asphalt, clay and cement. Roof tiles are generally adhered to the roof deck, and to each other in conventional overlapping fashion, using masonry cement or other adhesive or cementitious material. Regardless of the material of which the roof tiles are made, or the manner in which they are attached, however, most commercially available roof tiles are susceptible to lift and damage when the roof is subjected to high winds. Hurricane force winds have in some cases even caused the loss of an entire tiled roof.